White Light
by meowmix00
Summary: Sometimes the glare from another blinds one to the white light they themselves shine.


Disclaimer: This work is nonprofit, I don't own Eva, and I don't want to be sued. I think that about covers it, on to the story.

White Light

By: meowmix00

Chapter 01 – Connection

She sat in the shade of what remained of the roof. She sat in her school uniform, dirty from an entire week spent outside. She sat with her legs crossed at the ankles, her hands in her lap, one on top of the other, as if she were waiting for a bus. She sat with a demure and calm look on her face with her eyes tracing the rough gashes in the floor. It was time.

She took off her shoes and socks first, tucking the socks into the shoes. Then she began to unbutton the green skirt. Slipping it off quietly, she folded it and placed it on the small wooden chair. The red bow was then untied and laid out straight on top of the skirt.

A crash behind her signaled the movement of rubble. She froze; they were here. One week had passed and they were finally here. She waited. They would make her job easier or harder. It was cold in the shade in just the dress shirt and panties.

"Aiee, that hurt."

The air stood still and time ceased to flow as she waited for the source of the voice to show itself.

From just below her range of vision, from behind a cement rubble pile a boy appeared.

"Oh, I'm sorry, please continue," he said while rubbing a bump on his forehead and giving a quaint smile.

She tuned back away from him and started undoing the buttons on the blouse. She let him be, acknowledging him would only make him stay longer. At the third button down she found herself listening to see if he was still there. The sound of shifting rubble followed by a footstep on the floor behind her met her ears.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I don't believe that shower will work."

She turned to face him. He was scrawny, with red eyes and gray hair. He wore a school uniform, but couldn't remember seeing him during her time there. She watched his eyes move up and down her body, making her remember her state of undress. She did nothing but stare back at him.

"Did you live here before the last?"

Mild annoyance began to rise. She didn't want this boy here.

"If you need a shower, or just someplace to go, I don't live far from here."

His stupidity was beginning to get irritating. Even if she didn't know who she was, or had been, he should have at least gotten the sense that she didn't want him there.

Her stomach growled. She could have laughed manically at how unbelievably wrong this was going. This of all things, she was screwing this up. She thought she had been pathetic before, but this was a turn of events that shouldn't have been allowed to pass. She should have just done it. Gotten it over with. Her cowardice was unforgivable, but these days there wasn't really much that was.

He smiled brightly. "It would seem you're hungry, too. If you would allow it I would like to take you to lunch, as well."

She considered just taking the glass that she had selected and just doing it there. Maybe he'd get the picture if she just went ahead. There was also the possibility of continuing as she had, shedding all the clothes and ties of the Second Child and then doing it as she had planned. There was a problem with both of those plans though: he might try to save her. She didn't need it nor did she want it. He was dense enough that he probably wouldn't see that she wasn't worth it.

"Oh, my apologies," the boy said as he turned around. "I seem to have forgotten everything that I've learned. Please, dress, I won't look."

It was time. He wouldn't realize what she was doing for an hour, at least. His back was turned and he would never know. So long as she was quiet, he would probably keep talking to himself, waiting for her to tell him it was okay to turn around. She wouldn't fail at this, too. She would finish the only thing that really mattered anymore.

Taking hold of what remained of her will she returned to the buttons on her shirt. Her lip gave a quiver as her eyes widened then fell on the empty chair before her.

She let out a cry and he was immediately by her side. Her body, her hands, they had betrayed her.

"What? What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself? I can't see anything. Wait."

Asuka Langley Sohryu watched with a horrified detachment as she watched the boy take the red ribbon off the floor by the chair.

"Wouldn't want to forget this, would you? Looks like you've got everything else, so let's get you a shower and some lunch."

She let him take her right hand and lead her away, her left balled up at her side as the wind blew her skirt. She felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't come.

Author's Notes: So a new story in the Evangelion universe begins to unfold. Mystery, action and surprises await, and stuff. This is my first published Eva fiction, and I'm proud of it so far. I like the ideas that I have; I just hope I have the writing skills to turn the cool ideas into cool words on the page. This first chapter is pretty light for all you word/bean counters out there, but worry not, this is only an introduction and I have more content planned for the next chapter. We'll see though. Please review, I could use the feedback because I'm kind of new at this. See you next time.


End file.
